


Kylo Kink

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: I wrote this for one of my fav tumblr blogs/fanfic writer's @satans-codpiece---------You have a Kylo kink





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korpuskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/gifts).



The first "session" as Ren called was by mistake. You and him had gotten into deep argument about why Revan fell to the darkside. You were on the side of Revan fell because it was needed for the Republic to win the war, Ren was on the side that Revan fell to the darkside because he saw the flaws of the Jedi order and the Republic. It got so heated that Kylo ended up throwing his helmet at the wall nearest to you. You screamed at him and throw his helmet near him.    
Sweet Maker the sex was amazing with the Commander.    
"Thank you for your time, historian." He stood at the doorway placing his helmet on. You were on your bed covered in sweat with your hair all over the place. You had such a smile on your face. "Anytime, Commander Ren."    


* * *

  
Second session was on his Command shuttle. You were watching Kylo pilot the ship with great fascination. Or was that you were staring at his crotch with great fascination? He turned his seat around to get up but you were on him in seconds. He didn't stop you, didn't even protest. Guess he read your mind while piloting the ship. "Here?" You were placing kisses on his helmet. "Now?" He groaned when you rocked your hips against his, making sure your groin rubbed against his. "Yes~" You purred as your lips moved down to kiss the leather covering the flesh of his neck. He didn't like at first how you took charge of sexual intercourse but, he found it best let you. He feared hurting you oddly even though you thrilled on the fact he could hurt you at any moment. He suppress his moans and groans that threatened to pass his mouth through his mask. He wanted to hear you as you rode him.   
He found it fitting that you were very vocal during sex, considering how you loved to talk all the time. He also found that during sex you never wanted him to take off anything if it can be helped. You only allowed him to take off the mask but that was it. You had kink for his "Tall-Dark-And-Could-Kill-Me-With-A-Thought" look. Especially his gloves. Stars, you love sith/dark Jedi attire. You also had thing for his... Uh... Six pack? Kylo didn't understand that one.

* * *

  
"Come on! Just once?" You pleaded while following him around the Finalizer. He didn't even look in your direction before saying, "No, end of discussion." He walked into his quarters. You huffed following him in and the door sliding close behind you. "Don't knock it until you try it." Kylo, you knew, was giving you a look of annoyance. "The Force is not a plaything, historian." He began, "It a tool to be used--"   
"And so is a vibrator." You cross your arms over your chest and raised an eyebrow. Kylo swallowed his words and turned away. "I do not feel comfortable with your request."   
"That's all you needed to say, Commander Ren." You are okay with that.  
  
"Once again, my answer is no." Geez what a major shut down. You sighed heavily in disappointment. "Listen if this about hitting me; you needn't worry." You sat by him while waiting for Hux to enter the conference room, with Phasma. "Lube is an amazing thing--"   
"I do not wish for my lightsaber to stuck smelling like your.... Like your--"   
"Pussy? Stars, Kylo, you act like you're ten years old and just learned what sex is." You stood up from your seat. "Just soak your lightsaber in vinegar and that will kill the scent and germs." You pushed your seat in, "I'll be at the observation deck if you want to shut me down some more." You left the room leaving Kylo alone to give a report about the new potential First Order base.  


* * *

  
Sexual use of the Force, sexual insertion of his lightsaber, voice kink, general Kylo Ren kink (your words), wound fucking, dirty talk, and the list goes on and on. You certainly are an odd woman. Maybe if Ben Solo was alive, he would give into any of your kinks just be in between your gorgeous legs. But, no, this is Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order, he does not allow pathetic carnal needs get in the way of his goals. Now you are his goal, to do everything you ever wanted him to do to you. He walked down the halls cape and cowles. You were in the medbay looking over some medical records when he barrage in.   
"Get out." He ordered the staff. They looked at you as if second guessing him. "GET OUT NOW!" The roar of his voice pass his voice changer made everyone excluding you, from the room. He reached an arm to the side using the Force to unlock the medbay door. Maker help anyone that dared to override the door to enter here. You were nervous watching Kylo drop his arm and stalk over you. You took a step back, he took a step forward. You only stopped walking backwards when your butt hit the edge of your desk. He hovered over you now which until recently you enjoyed. “Uh, Lord Ren?” He liked when you called him that, gave him a sense of power over you. His hand reach up making you flinch a little in fear. “Ren, what are you-  _ oh.”  _ His hand moved as it was holding a cup loosely. You were panting now, head back, eyes half shut. “ _ Sweet Maker _ .” He never used the Force sexually before. Thought about it as Ben especially during his teen years but never got to or find a partner to try it on. You were a mess under him now as his hand moved down. You fell back onto the desk, gripping the edge as if it was the only thing keeping you grounded. It was like he was touching you everywhere without actually  _ touching  _ you. You were shaking now, “Kylo...Kriff!” you pleaded with him, “Touch me.” A request that he would have immensely enjoyed for fulled but did not. Not this time. “Later.” You shivered at his voice.  _ Voice kink,  _ he reminded himself. “You truly are a slut,” He commented watching you arch your back a grip at you own clothing, “I haven’t even touched you,” He wasn’t sure how dirty talk worked to be honest but him just talking was getting you off. “Using my power like this.” He leaned down using both his hands to undress you roughly, “Just like you wanted.” 

“Oh Stars!” When and where did this Kylo come from. 

Clothes torn now littered the floor, you were bare him now, flush and your cum dripping down your thighs on the desk. You were holding on to Kylo’s helmet for dear life as he kept talking now on your womanhood. You orgasm previously to him using the Force on you and now you were ready to cum a second time with him using his mask on you. He went from humming a tone to talking or rather ranting about about Hux to insulting how this was getting you off. He didn’t even let up when you warned him that were about to cum again. The mouthpiece of his drip with you cum when he pulled away standing up in between your legs. “Clean your mess.” He ordered. You sat up on the desk reaching for him. Your tongue went to work licking off your cum from his mask. “Such good little slut you are.” Praising was another thing you like, actually Kylo and you both liked it. You pulled back when his mask was only wet with you spit. He pushed you more like slammed you back down on the desk. The unzipping is his pants could be hear mix with your heavy breathing. You let out a sharp scream when he slammed into you making you to hurt. “ _ Fuck, Kylo ow! _ ” He growled and wrapped his hands around your throat cutting your complaints. “You exist here for my pleasure.” a sharp thrust, “Nothing more nothing less.” You swore you put those words on your gravestone if you could! “Ah,Ky,agh!” You choked out his name. You knew your neck was going to be sore after this but you will revel in that he caused it. He let go once he saw you were ready to pass out. “ _ Not yet. I’m not done yet.”  _ Wait, more? You looked at him wide eyed, “W-what ah s-seriously?! Oh ow!” You grabbed on his shirt once you felt your third orgasm kick in. Damn Jedi Sith endurance training! 

He pulled out of you just to change position and have you bent over the desk. You jolted up when you felt something cold and metal touch your backside. “ _ You wanted this.” _ He leaned over you and you sighed realizing what he was doing. Lightsaber insertion. “Lube, stars, don’t just put that in me.” You begged. He chuckled against your ear, “ _ I thought you liked pain.”  _ You looked over your shoulder to glare at him. Kylo debated to whether listen to you or just go what he wanted like he was doing so far. “Fine.” You laid your head back down on the cold desk as he moved away.

“Why do doctors have lube?”

“I’ll tell you later.” You really didn’t want to talk about that right now. You hummed when the cold liquid was placed on your other hole. Kylo was being gentle now to ready you. His lightsaber was going to you, that was going to be place full enough. He worked a finger into than another, scissoring. You never did anal before so this was new to you both. You a long moan pass your lips when another finger was added. He placed his saber in front of you, “ _ Lube it _ .” He gave you the bottle of lubrication while he worked on your virgin hole. You worked on his saber like you would his cock and made sure to give him an good show of it. Once he deemed you ready enough he took his saber from your mouth, “ _ You are insatiable.”  _ You giggled. “Only for you, Lord Ren.”  __ He placed his head against your shoulder. He had to be quick about this but some part of him liked the pain you were about to go through. “ _ Remember to breath.”  _

He held you still with his body as you yelled out in pain and pleasure. He timed his thrust into your cunt and his lightsaber into your other hole. Using the handle of his saber he found was better than using the tip because it forced you to take more in. It hurt, it hurt like hell but maybe that’s why you liked it. The pain so becoming pleasure, that you were taking his saber into you in a sexual way. You could probably die like this and be fine with that. You heard Kylo chuckled behind you at your thoughts. “ _ What an interesting way to die.”  _ You moaned louder and even laughed a little at yourself. “What can I say?” You reached an arm behind you to touch the side of his mask, “You are my kink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
